Mates
by nogitsunestiless
Summary: When Elena, Caroline and Bonnie do a spell to find their mates they are not happy with their results. Will they deny what fate has in store for them and their mates or will they learn to love one another? Kennett Klaroline Elejah I know im terrible at summaries but please read x please check the poll regarding the continuation this fan fic on my profile x love e
1. chapter 1

_**AN~ Hey Guys! This is my first fan fic so I hope you like it! Also if you guys don't understand something or have any critics for me, leave a review and I'll get back to you as soon as possible!**_

 _ **Love E x**_

Bonnie held onto their hands tightly and chanted, willing nothing to break her concentration. The flames of the surrounding candles shot upwards, flickering dangerously. A drop of blood trickled from her nose and onto her lip. She felt Elena grasp her hand more tightly as letters were conjured onto her forearm. Caroline gave a small gasp as letters began to appear o to her forearm in the same manner. Bonnie dared herself to look down at the jumble of letters scattered on her smooth skin. A few moments later, the candles went out abruptly and Bonnie stopped chanting. Slowly, each girl let go of one another's hands and began to stare at the mass of black letters written onto their skin.

"No,"

They heard Caroline mumble to herself,

" no no no no no..."

Caroline looked up, her blue eyes flooded with confusion and denial. Elena said nothing and only stared at the name. Bonnie looked away from the array of letters, refusing to believe that this person was her supposed mate.

"Klaus."

Caroline said, tracing the swirling letters with the tip of her finger. Elena took a deep breath and decided it was only fair that she told her friends who her mate was.

"It's Elijah..."

Caroline and Elena looked at Bonnie expectantly but she couldn't bare to say the name aloud. Instead, she twisted her arm around in an effort to allow her friends to read the

name out themselves.

"Your mate is Kol?"

Elena said questioningly. She wanted to believe that her best friend had done the spell wrong but Bonnie was a powerful witch and in her mind, Elena knew that that wasn't the case. Bonnie couldn't stand the silence so instead she asked the inevitable question that was burying itself deep into the girls thoughts,

"Are we going to tell them?"

Caroline looked up, a look of utter horror plastered onto her face, as did Elena.

"Bonnie Sheila Bennett please for the love of the living, tell me you're not seriously planning on telling the Mikaelsons?"

Carolina asked, internally hoping that her friend wasn't serious.

 _At the Mikaelson Mansion_

Kol sped downstairs, instantly recognising the black ink that was forming on his arm. He slammed into Elijah on his way across the hall.

"Brother!"

Elijah shouted after straightening his suit and offering his hand to his childish younger brother. Kol stumbled to his feet and smirked at seeing the faint black mark through his brother white shirt sleeve.

"You as well brother? I wonder has Nik gotten his..."

Kol said to Elijah with a smirk. As if on cue, Niklaus raced out of his studio and to where his brothers currently stood.

"What is the meaning of this, brother?"

He growled at Kol, gesturing towards his paint stained arm where the name 'Caroline Forbes' was printed.

"I guess you won't need to fight for Caroline anymore brother. Seeing as she's already yours."

Kol smirked devilishly.

"You have about 10 seconds to explain what you mean brother or you will be back in a box with a dagger in your heart."

Klaus growled angrily at his youngest brother,

"Congratulations brothers... we have found our mates!"

A triumphant grin made its way onto the youngest Mikaelson brothers face.

"So you mean to say these names are those of our mates?"

Elijah asked, his face still shocked by the whole incident. Kol nodded and pulled up the sleeve of his shirt.

"I'm sorry to cut our reunion short brothers,"

Kol stated,

"but I have a particular Bennett witch to find."

With that, Kol sped out of the house in search of his mate. Klaus and Elijah glanced at one another before quickly following Kols train of thought and speeding off to find their mates.


	2. chapter 2

**_AN~ So here's chapter 2 of Mates and I just wanted to thank Dark Kagome for reviewing the first chapter, it means a lot to me._**

 ** _Love E x_**

Bonnie smiled as a rush of warmth filled her body. By their faces, the guessed the same thing had happened to Caroline and Elena. It felt like breathing again after holding a breath you didn't know you were holding. Like all your troubles just slipped away like sand between your fingers. Bonnie was dragged back to reality by a knock at the door. Flashing her friends a puzzled look she got up from her place on the couch and began to walk towards the door. Not bothering to see who it was, she pulled open the door. Bonnies hand slipped from the door handle and fell limply to her side. Kol Mikaelson stood leaning against the doorframe of the Salvatore Boarding House. Her green eyes were glued to him, his devilish smirk, his beautiful brown eyes and also how tall he was compared to her. She felt as though he was towering over her, but she didn't hate the feeling.

"Like what you see darling?"

Kol asked cheekily, Bonnies starting had not gone unnoticed by the young Original. Bonnie pouted slightly and replied,

"Hello Kol..."

It was very unlikely that it was a coincidence that he was here just a few minutes after the spell and surely enough there was faint black letters visible through the sleeve of his white shirt.

"I...I k...know t...th...that you know about the s...sp...spell."

Bonnie stuttered out, her confidence draining away. Kol chuckled quietly and nodded.

"That I do love. Why are you so nervous love? I am your mate after all."

Kol smirked, after a thousand years he'd found his mate, it sounded nice to say it out loud.

"I don't know."

Bonnie said after a moment of thought. She felt like a million butterflies were fluttering around in her stomach, as if fate was making her out to be a first grader whose crush had just spoken to them. There was a faint whoosh and the other two Mikaelson brothers appeared behind Kol.

"Took you long enough."

Kol muttered to his brothers, but he couldn't contain the smirk plastered onto his face.

"Elena! Caroline! You need to come here! Now!"

Bonnie called out, feeling way too awkward just standing there by herself. Caroline and Elena cane padding down the hallway, their socks thudding quietly on the hardwood floor.

"What is it Bon-"

The two girls froze upon seeing the brothers at the door.

"Dearest Elena, would you kindly invite us in?"

Elijah asked, a small smirk creeping onto his face. Reluctantly, Elena knew that sooner or later she'd have to let them in so she invited them in

"Come in."

The brothers walked in, Kol cheekily snaked his arm around Bonnies waist. Bonnie told herself to pull away but her body remained where it was. Klaus walked in with a huge grin spread across his face as he draped his arm around Caroline's shoulder. Caroline tried to slap him but her arm just hung by her side as if it was paralysed. As usual, Elijah remained the gentleman and kept his hands to himself. As they sat down, Kol pulled Bonnie onto his lap, and Klaus did so to Caroline.

"Well,"

Kol said, addressing everyone,

"seeing as we've found our mates, I think we should take a vacation of sorts, to 'bond'. What do you think? Ladies?"

Kol smirked an extremely devilish grin.

"I think that's a great idea brother,"

Klaus said to Kol,

"Caroline love, what do you think?"

To everyone's surprise Caroline smiled and nodded.

"I haven't been away from Mystic Falls in forever!"

Caroline groaned seeing her friends disapproving faces.

"Miss Bennett? Miss Gilbert?"

Elijah questioned, looking between the two girls as he asked. After some thought they nodded, how much harm could going on vacation really do?


	3. chapter 3

_**AN~ I am SO thankful for everyone who has read and favourited my fan fiction! I was so shocked when I saw how many people had favourited and followed my fan fic! So a HUGE thank you to everyone, also I'll be uploading at least 3-4 times a week and I'll try to make my chapters longer!**_

 _ **Love E x**_

After some convincing, the Mikaelson brothers left. Klaus left his credit card to Caroline so they could buy some new things for the vacation.

 _Flashback to the vacation conversation_

 _"I own a small island of the coast of Italy which would be perfect for this vacation."_

 _Elijah stated, only smiling at the shocked faces of his siblings._

 _"Does the island have a name?"_

 _Bonnie asked._

 _"It does," Elijah replied, "It is named 'le isole d'oro' which is Italian for the Golden Isles."_

 _Caroline's mouth was open in awe, she knew that the Mikaelsons were extremely rich but owning an island? That was too much for Caroline._

 _"I had it cloaked a few centuries ago by a coven who owed me a favour. It's mainly white sand but there is a small forest and two waterfalls. The mansion is on the west coast of the island but the jet will have to land on the east side so I hope you all won't mind a bit of a walk..."_

 _All the girls sat, looks of utter awe spread across their faces. All Caroline could think of was how much shopping she had to do! Not that she was complaining._

 _"What time would the jet leave?"_

 _Elena piped up._

 _"Umm... let's say about 11:00 tomorrow? How's that?"_

 _Klaus asked the girls. They all looked at each other before turning back to Klaus and nodding._

 _End of Flashback_

The girls had gone shopping for the remainder of the day and bought everything that they needed. Shorts, t-shirts, shoes, sunglasses, towels, bundles of toiletries and whatever else Caroline bribed the girls into getting.

The next morning, the girls woke up at 08:00 and put the last few things into their suitcases. Bonnie walked outside, lugging her three heavy suitcases behind her. She wore Roman styled strapped sandals and white denim shorts with a white lace shoulder-less top. She wore golden rimmed RayBans that complimented her tanned skin. Elena was next to come out, dragging her three cases behind her. She wore the same sandals as Bonnie as Caroline insisted they matched. She wore high waisted grey denim shorts that hugged her hips perfectly and showed off her long tanned legs. Elena wore a plain grey tank top and a flannel was tied around her waist, she also had black RayBans perched on top of her head. A few moments later, Caroline dragged out two suitcases and ran back inside to grab the other three. She wore the same sandals as her best friends and a sapphire blue jump suit. Her golden curls and rose gold RayBans framed her face perfectly.

Not long after Bonnie had locked up the Boarding house, two black Range Rovers pulled up into the driveway. One was being driven by a chauffeur but it was empty, the other cars door swung open and the Mikaelsons walked out in turn. Kol winked at Bonnie and raced over to her and grabbed her suitcases and sped them into the back of the second car. Flashing Caroline a cheeky grin, Klaus picked up her bags and sped them over and into the back of the car. Elijah walked over to Elena and leaned to take her suitcases. His shoulder brushed hers slightly and it was as if someone had sent a warm spark of energy coursing through her body. She couldn't help the small smile that teased the corners of her mouth. Elijah gave Elena a puzzled look at her sudden smile but disregarded the thought. He carried Elena's cases into the trunk of the car and went to join everyone else in the car. The girls flashed their mates a smile as they offered out their hand as to help them into the car, Elena blushed a deep shade of red as Elijah placed his hand on the small of her back and nudged her to sit down before closing the door behind him. Elijah muttered some directions to the chauffeur and he eves the engine as the Mikaelsons and girls began their journey.

 _A few hours later ~ The jet has just landed._

The jet had just landed on the concrete runway in the east of the island. Bonnie was fast asleep and Caroline and Elena were slowly dozing off. Kol smirked and scooped a sleeping Bonnie into his arms like you would a sleeping infant. Bonnie stirred in Kols arms and snuggled into his chest. Klaus did as his brother did and pulled Caroline into his arms.

"May I?"

Elijah asked his sleepy mate, not wanting to over step and make her uncomfortable. Elena could barely stand after sitting down for so long so she nodded lazily and allowed Elijah to pull her into his arms. Elijah smiled warmly and whispered

"Hold on."

She heard the familiar _whoosh_ of the wind rushing past her ears as Elijah vamp sped to the house, Kol and Klaus following closely behind. By the time they reached the island mansion, Elena was sleeping soundly in Elijah's embrace.


	4. Ch 4

_**AN~ I wanted to thank Dark Kagome once again for reviewing all the previous chapters! If anyone has any ideas they would like me to try and include just leave it in the reviews (or PM me) below and I promise I'll do my best to incorporate it into the story! Also I've decided to post twice today to thank you ALL for favouriting and following my story!**_

 _ **Love E x**_

 _The next morning_

Bonnie woke up in an unfamiliar room, sunlight streaming in through the partly open window. She rubbed her eyes and kicked her way out of the entangled duvet. Pulling at the waistband of her shorts, she rubbed the indents in her hips, even if it was uncomfortable she was surprised she was still clothed. Everyone knew what Kol could be like...

Bonnie shuffled towards the edge of the bed and padded out the door in the search of some food. As she reached the top of the stairs, she yawned. Stepping down again she misjudged the step and felt the sole of her foot slip on the hardwood. She gasped as she felt someone's arms wrap around her middle. Looking up, Bonnie found herself staring into chocolate brown eyes, alight with mischief. Bonnie took a deep breath and loosened her grip where she had grabbed his arm, watching the little crescent indents disappear.

"I see your falling for me already darling."

Kol whispered, brushing his lip against her earlobe and sending shivers down her spine. The next moment, the witch found herself down the stairs and in what appeared to be the kitchen. A silver stove sat surrounded by glossy white cabinets and the sink was set just next to it. A long island was in the middle sat with black leather bar chairs. Bonnie wandered towards the glass French doors and saw Elena sitting with Elijah out on an enormous balcony. Elena giggled and blushed at something Elijah had said.

"Good morning Miss Bennett, I do hope you slept well."

Elijah greeted with a warm smile. Elena turned around, beaming now that her best friend was finally awake.

"Finally!"

Elena cried, jumping out of her seat,

"I've been waiting ages!"

Bonnie smiled at Elena and turned around, smelling the sweet sugary smell that she would recognise instantly.

"Pancakes!"

She exclaimed, almost running back inside where Kol sat at the island with a stack of buttery pancakes towered before him. Bonnie walked over and didn't pull away as Kol pulled her onto his lap once again. There was a faint thudding as Caroline ran into the kitchen, smelling the syrup that was drowning the pancakes on the island.

"Mmmmm!"

She said as she grabbed a fork and attacked the first pancake that was within reach. Klaus walking in, chuckling at the childish reaction of his mate. Once everyone had finished eating, Caroline decided that she wanted to visit the beach, to which no one had any complaints.

Some time later, Caroline came skipping down the stairs in a red bikini with golden hoops at the hips. Klaus smirked in appreciation of his gorgeous mate and wrapped his arms around her waist. Elena made her way downstairs next in a champagne coloured bikini. Elijah smiled politely, for once in his life, completely speechless. He intertwined his fingers with Elena's delicate ones and smiled when she curled her fingers over his knuckles. As Bonnie descended the stairs, Kol wolf whistled loudly, smirking at the blush this brought to her face. Her white bikini contrasted her golden skin perfectly. Kol pulled her back against his chest, whispering something seductively in her ear. Bonnies face burned a deep shade of red in embarrassment which only made Kol smirk even more. Reluctantly letting Bonnie go, Kol decided to link arms instead as they left the house to spend some time at the beach.

Making their way to the beach was a short walk down a secluded dirt path. Elijah and Elena led the group, Caroline and Klaus came next and Kol and Bonnie bringing up the rear. Like the child she was at heart, Bonnie ran straight for the ocean that was crashing on the white sand in foamy waves. Wading her way further into the clear blue water, her feet began to slip slightly as she waded into deeper water water. As Bonnie took another step into the water, a large clump of seaweed found its way under her foot. She slipped was submerged in the ocean water. Clouds of sand erupted from the commotion of the water and her breath began to come in short splutters of bubbles. Bonnie tried to stand upright only to slip once more on the seaweed. Kol raced into the water, grabbing his mate around the waist and pulling her into some shallower water with ease. "Falling for me once again I see little witch." Kol sadi with a smirk as he sat her on his knee and patted her back, allowing her to cough up the remains of the water. Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around his neck just wanting to feel comforted. He placed his arms around her in an instant. They just sat, holding each other for a couple of minutes. From the shore her best friends were smiling at seeing how romantic the outcome was of that event. As the panic was stripped away, Bonnie suddenly felt like a child for clutching onto him like that. She began to pull away only to find his strong arms weren't going to allow that. Bonnie smiled into the crook of Kols neck as he began to walk them back to the shore.

"Are your alright darling?"

Kol asked, turning her head to look at him. She nodded before slipping off his knee and onto the moist sand.

For most of the day, everyone lounged around, occasionally splashing one another. Elijah and Klaus lay in the sand, enjoying the warm feeling of the sun on their skin. The girls were playing a game of volleyball with Kol. Elena ran with the ball, only to trip and find herself on top of Elijah...


	5. Ch 5

**_AN~ Hey Guys! I wanted to know how you all felt about maybe bringing vampire children into the whole story? This will make more sense later in the fan fic but please just consider it! Once again thank you to EVERYONE who has followed or favourited this story as it means the world to me!_**

 ** _Love E x_**

Elijah lay frozen, not knowing how to react but he could not stop certain thoughts entering his head. The volleyball rolled away and no one made any attempt to get it back. Everyone stood staring at the scene before them, knowing only two ways this scenario could go. Elijah sat up slowly, Elena now sitting on his lap.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to I just-"

Elena rambled only silenced when Elijah placed a brief kiss to her lips. Her eyes widened in a mixture of confusion and amazement.

"All is well dearest Elena."

Elijah offered her a reassuring smile as she slowly withdrew herself from him. Blushing terribly, she turned and pretended she was interested in finding the volleyball. There was a spark, of an incredible feeling, like finding something that made you whole again. But only partly whole, there was still this longing for... for something more than a mere kiss. Elena pushed the thought to the back of her mind and instead settled it onto the rapidly setting sun. Bonnie got up from her place in the sand where she had been sitting with Kol,

"It's getting dark now... I think we should head back."

They all set off once again, up the dirt path towards the mansion. Elena suppressed the urge to blush as Elijah placed a hand on her back to steady her on a particularly steep stretch of path. Arriving at the mansion once more after such an eventful day, the men walked their mates to what was to be their rooms for the duration of the vacation. As Elijah turned to leave after bidding Elena good night, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. She smiled and pressed her lips into his gently, loving the soft feel of his lips against hers. She moaned and Elijah took this as an invitation to continue. His arms snaked around her waist and pulled her body closer to his. Elena pulled away reluctantly as she heard Caroline clear her throat.

"Umm sorry to interrupt but Klaus said he needs to se Elijah and Kol, he said it's urgent."

Caroline fumbled with her hands awkwardly before wandering back to her room.

"I'm sorry my love, but I must fulfil the incessant need of my dearest younger brother."

Elena pouted slightly before kissing his lips breifly once more. Elijah smiled,

'She really is nothing like Tatia nor is she like Katerina...'

he thought as he went off to find Klaus.

Klaus stood by the island, rubbing his temples with his thumbs. Kol paced up and down, not knowing what to think of what his brother had told him.

"It's Alastair,"

Klaus said, not taking his gaze up from the island counter,

"Him and his wife had adopted two sons, and they've been taken by a coven of witches... the 'deorsum fluens' coven..." Elijah thought for a moment before muttering "Outcasts..." A scowl spread across his face once the memories of what they did came back to him. These witches did unspeakable things to young ones that just the thought of them revolted him.

 _Flashback to the Mikaelsons last encounter with the deorsum fluens coven in 1759_

 _A squelch and a thud were heard as Klaus ripped out the heart of yet another witch and dropped it to the floor. There was a faint **whoosh** as Kol appeared next to his brother, his hands dripping blood onto his already bloodstained clothes. Klaus pushed another door open and a look of pity spread across his face. A young girl of about 17 was tearing her fangs deep into a witch's neck. Discarded shackles lay on the floor along with the remnants of a spell. Upon hearing the door open, the girls head swung around to face the door and she bared her fangs to the Originals. Veins pulsed underneath her eyes as she sank her fangs into the the witches neck once more. Elijah peered in through the door, walked over slowly to the girl and bared his fangs to try and tell her that he was just like her. She flung the lifeless body onto the floor with disregard and retracted her fangs. Slowly she stood up, not taking her eyes off of Elijah. He held out his hand to her and hesitantly she took it. As quickly as he could, he flashed her out of here and outside to where his good friend Alastair was waiting. _

_'What these witches are doing is barbaric'_

 _Elijah thought as he sped back inside to locate any other children that they had not yet found..._

 _Flashback over_

"Tell Alastair that he has my word that I will murder every last one of those repulsive beings..."

Elijah growled.


	6. Ch 6

**_AN~ READ PLEASE!_**

 ** _I know this chapter is mega short but there is going to be some MAJOR things happening in the next chapter! I thought I'd throw in a bit of Klaroline as they haven't been seen much in this Fic, again thank you ALL SOOOOO MUCH for following and favouriting! Also next chapter will be much longer than usual! Leave any ideas for the story or characters you'd like me to bring in, either in the reviews or PM me!_**

 ** _Love E x_**

Kol had stopped pacing, he only stood, watching his brothers intensely. He knew how dangerous the deorsum fluens coven was and they would go to the ends of the earth to continue their work. Even as an Original, he shuddered at the thought of all those children who will have gone through unspeakable atrocities with those witches. Klaus walked back into the kitchen, ending his second phone call with Alastair.

"We will leave tomorrow at dusk, according to Alastair they are residing on an island near here, thinking it to be uninhabited..."

Klaus said, and unmistakable murderous glint in his ocean blue eyes. Wordlessly, the brothers returned to their rooms, their minds bombarded with violence and many ways to make those disgraceful witches suffer...

As Klaus shut the door behind him, he heard Caroline's heart jump before returning to its usual steady beat. Her pale blue eyes met his dark ones, and behind this facade of control and organisation, he saw there was a burning lust, flickering like a fire. He stalked over slowly and stopped a few feet away, not wanting to ruin this or at the least, take advantage of his beloved. She shuffled backwards off the edge of his bed and sat up by his pillows. As Klaus neared again, it was as though someone had extinguished that flame, to Klaus disappointment. Upon a second glance, he noticed she was dressed in a pair of white cotton shorts and matching tank top. She pulled on his wrist like an infant, gesturing for his to join her.

"One moment love, I can't say these jeans are going to be very comfortable to sleep in."

Klaus grinned and pulled his grey shirt over his head. He felt Caroline's eyes on him and smirked once again.

"It's late love, eyes up here."

He winked at her pout as she squinted her eyes closed to make sure that he knew she couldn't see.

'She is so childish.'

Klaus thought as he stripped off his jeans and pulled on a pair of white joggers. Klaus climbed in on Caroline's other side and wrapped his muscular arms around her slim waist. She hadn't realised it so much anymore, but she missed this feeling. No one had held her like this since her and Tyler had broken up, Stefan was still caught up with Elena. Slowly Caroline fell into a peaceful sleep, thoughts intertwined with her jumbled dreams...


	7. Ch 7

_**AN~ I wanted to apologise for the lack of updates recently, I've been really busy with revision for some upcoming tests so I tried to make this chapter a bit longer! Tell me what you guys thing in the reviews!**_

 _ **Love E x**_

That next morning, Elijah woke up at the crack of dawn, not being able to sleep knowing that the deorsum fluens coven was still out there. There was a large boat bobbing around in the calm waters. This was how they planned on reaching the covens island. A few moments later, the two remaining brothers appeared, murderous glints shining in their eyes. In silence the brothers made their way downstairs and out of the door, not before leaving three individual slips of paper onto the kitchen island. Each brother had written their mate a note, not wanting them to be alarmed when they woke up alone.

An hour later, the large boat bumped against the shallows of a small island, south of the Mikaelsons island. Klaus anchored the boat and stepped onto the pebble beach. Unlike Elijahs island, this place was dark and unnatural. No tropical birds chirping or trees swaying, only the distant dulling pound of machinery. They put these thoughts aside and reclaimed their minds to the task at hand. Kol lead his brothers through the dead undergrowth that was crackling under their feet. It was as though the life had been drained from all living things that had once thrived and bloomed upon these shores. After a few minutes of walking through a lifeless jungle, the brothers stopped at the edge of a large metal building. It towered high over the decaying branches of dead trees and was filling the air with a repetitive pounding of metal against metal. Elijah winced upon hearing a young voice cry out in an effort to stop the trauma they were facing. Klaus growled and stalked towards the building. He crushed the door handle in his palm and proceeded to pull the door from its hinges with an ear splitting creak. This time it was Kols turn to growl as another youthful scream echoed off the steel walls. Kol gripped the metal of a close by door and threw it down the hall. A blonde witch stood gaping at the doorframe too shocked to react. A knife dropped from her trembling hand and clattered to the floor. The witch continued to back up, knocking a box of metal staples to the floor. Kol sped forward, his outstretched arm plunging deep into the witches chest before pulling out her heart and discarding it onto the floor. A young girl of no more than 18 was strapped to a metal table, he could see the girl fighting for consciousness as she stared up at him. Kols hands moved to her wrists as he made to untie her, only to feel the familiar burn of vervain grace his hands. He pulled away hissing, before his eyes widened in a mix of shock and realisation.

"ELIJAH! NIK! YOU NEED TO SEE THIS!"

Kol called out, examining the fragile, burnt wrists of the girl. His brothers sped into the room, freezing at what they were seeing. A semi-conscious child with vervain ropes burning at her wrists. Everyone knew that you _NEVER_ turn a child as they were not emotionally mature enough to process what they were.Nik was enraged by the sight, and so he tore the ropes that bound the girl to the table. Elijah noticed blood matting the girls auburn hair, and dried blood stained the neckline of her white shirt. She cowered as Elijah moved her hair, whimpering slightly. There was a large gash under her neck, the skin being held apart by metal staples to stop the wound from healing. Kol took the girls small hand in his own as Elijah pulled the staples out of her back. She winced as he pulled them out but repressed the screams of pain that were forming on her tongue. Once Elijah was finished, he handed his handkerchief to Kol who wiped the fresh tears from the young girls face. The girl didn't know why, after everyone that had come and hurt her, that she trusted these people but she did. She wouldn't let go of Kols hand as Klaus made to help her up, instead she clung to Kol who held her in his arms. Elijah and Klaus told Kol to take her back to the boat, but she shook her head.

"M...m...my fr...friends. T...the o...oth...others."

She stuttered out.

"We're going to find them and get all of you out of here, ok love?"

Klaus said reassuringly, looking into her big green eyes. Upon entering each room, Kol would usually cover the girls eyes and ears, as often they would have to kill a witch and there was almost always the desiccated body of a young child. In one of the last rooms that they were checking, the girl let go of Kols hand and hobbled in with a limp.

"R...Ryan?"

She asked, her eyes welling up with more tears when she saw the boy. Ryan was chained to the wall, his face almost unrecognisable with the gashes, dried blood and metal splinters. Kol rushed in behind her and unchained the boy, pulling out the stray slivers of metal from the flesh of his face. The girl hugged this boy close and walked immediately next to Kol as he carried the unconscious boy out to the boat. There were 11 children here, some unconscious and some just barely awake. There were countless other bodies here and Elijah vowed that he would return and bury them with decency. Klaus pulled some blankets from a cupboard and draped it around the children's shoulders, sheltering them from the bitter morning air.

The girl that the brothers had encountered first, sat alone at the back of the ship, staring out at the island that was rapidly becoming smaller. Kol came and sat next to her, not saying anything as of yet. To his surprise, she grabbed his hand and held it in her own.

"If you don't mind darling,"

Kol asked,

"Do you have a name?" She looked up briefly and into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Ella."

She smiled briefly and leant into Kols shoulder, not saying anything more.

Soon they arrived back at the island. Their mates were pacing the dock, waiting for their beloved to return home. Caroline gasped slightly upon seeing the boat full of what appeared to be children from this particular distance. Elena's mouth hung open and Bonnie stared out in awe. Klaus anchored the boat once more and began to help the fragile children out of the boat. They stood in small clusters on the beach, not knowing what to do. As if on cue, the girls paternal instincts kicked in as they ushered the kids into the mansion. Caroline set to work on getting the children some food while Elena and Bonnie were trying to soothe the conscious kids. The Mikaelsons fed blood the unconscious and stood by them as they awoke. Elijah pulled a wad of paper from his pocket and gestured Klaus to join him.

"I took these from each child that we have recovered, they appear to be charts of the children's... progress..."

Klaus knew what he meant by 'progress', he meant that those monsters that called themselves witches were keeping track of the children's torture tolerance. Elijah handed Klaus the charts and watched as he riffled through them, only skimming the information that they stored.

At sunset, once everyone was awake, clothed and fed, Elena decided it was time they were properly introduced to these children. Everyone gathered in the lounge and they reluctantly introduced themselves. Two dark haired boys stood up first.

"My name is Aaron and this is my twin brother, Nathaniel."

Aaron had bright green eyes and dark hair, Nathaniel had the same hair but was suited with chocolaty brown eyes and a thin white scar streaking through his left eyebrow. Another girl stood up, urging her younger sister to stand up as well.

"Well umm... my name is Mia and this is my younger sister Madi."

Madi stood behind her older sister, twirling her treacle locks around her finger, her doe eyes discreetly staring at one of the boys who was lounging in the corner of the couch. Reluctant to give up he'd view of this boy, Madi and Mia returned to their seats and waited patiently for everyone to introduce themselves. Madi perked up as the boy she'd been eying up introduced himself.

"My names Mason and I don't have any siblings."

He caught Madi's eye and smiled at her. She blushed and pulled her knees into her chest and burrowed her head there. Another girl got up named Taylor as well as a girl named Ella and a boy, Ryan. The adults sent the children to bed in the guest rooms, and for each adult, they felt they could see themselves in some of these children. For some, it was they way they walked and carried themselves. Others it was the way they spoke when they said goodnight, or even the meaningful glances that were thrown between them.

Whatever it was, these children were in safe hands now, and as long as the Mikaelsons and their mates were here, they would remain that way.


	8. Ch 8

_**AN~ Hey Guys hope you like chapter 8 and I need some ideas on which children you might want me to pair up! Leave a review on which children you guys would want to see together!**_

 _ **Love E x**_

Elijah sat awake in his study that night, the charts he had taken from the island strewed across his desk. Most of the children's family's were dead, only three children had families to return to. Elijah had sent the jet to collect the remaining families, the Jones' and the Anderson's. As it happens, the Jones' parent two children of the remaining eleven. The children are both 14 and named Amber and Luis. He feared the Anderson parents would not accept their child as what he was, it was hard enough for the child to accept it himself. It was all so fragile, and so complicated. Leaning his elbows onto the desk, he placed his head in his hands, for once, not knowing how to solve this dilemma.

The next morning, Klaus was awake first. He was making pancakes for everyone as he knew they'd all be hungry. He turned his head slowly as he heard the gentle thugs of a child feet hitting the floor. The girl Ella had come out wearing one of Kols oversized shirts that hung around her knees. Klaus smiled and placed a plate of pancakes onto the island where she'd sat.

"Thanks,"

she mumbled,

"where's the syrup?"

Klaus smiled and pointed to a nearby cupboard. Soon the other children were waking up and stuffing their faces with Klaus' pancakes. Caroline had ordered a shipment of children's clothes after Klaus had told her that most of the children's families were deceased. For now though, the girls were in over sized shirts and the boys were in borrowed jogging bottoms. Elena smiled as Nathaniel brought a stack of plates to the sink and turned on the tap.

"It's alright Nathaniel, I can do it."

Elena said ushering him to settle in with the others. He beamed and jogged over to the couch where everyone was lounging around. Elijah pulled his phone out from the pocket of his suit jacket, and nodded to Kol and Caroline. Caroline squealed and raced outside, Kol following closely behind. Caroline and Kol had stayed up late last night, browsing multiple online shops to buy clothes for the children. They sped to the opposite side of the island, where a delivery man stood with a mountain of shopping bags. Kol signed the clipboard and swiped his credit card. He and Caroline grabbed some bags and raced back to the mansion. All the children stared at what seemed like hundreds of bags of clothes.

"Kids all your new clothes just arrived so can the girls follow me and the boys, you guys can go with Kol."

Caroline exclaimed gesturing for the girls to follow her upstairs. Caroline shut the door and got the girls to sit on the couch and bed. She raced through the bags, handing each girl tops, shorts, jeans, underwear, socks, shoes, sunglasses until the girls were barely visible under the piles of new clothes. The girls returned to their assigned rooms, as Kol sent the boys back to their rooms with their things as well. The two adults stood beaming in the doorways of the rooms, pride radiating off them.

Back downstairs Bonnie sat on the couch with the other adults.

"The remaining parents shall be arriving soon and I feel it would be in their best interests to be alone. We do not yet know how they will react."

Elijah stated knowing that they would have a lot of discussions to be had with the arriving families.

"How about we take the other kids to the beach?"

Bonnie piped up. Everyone nodded in agreement and began to call the children down. Once everyone was downstairs, Bonnie addressed them.

"How would you all like to come to the beach for the day?"

They all shouted in agreement and began to make their way upstairs.

"Amber, Luis and Michael, may I have a word..."

Elijah called out as the children turned around in confusion and made their way back downstairs.

"You three are the only children who have living family left, they are coming to the island. We will need to discuss what has happened to you while you were...taken."

Elijah tried to tread lightly as he did not know how much they knew.

"You mean when those witches took us, basically tortured us and turned a bunch of kids into vampires? Yeah what about it?"

Amber snapped sarcastically, ignoring their shocked faces.

"Me and Luis weren't turned, you saved us on the day we were meant to be turned. Sadly Michael did get turned..."

Amber said this with more sympathy and wrapped her arm around Michaels shoulders.

"One moment please."

Elijah sped into the kitchen and pulled a blood bag from the fridge, realised he mustn't have fed in some days. He sat back down and threw it to Michael. The boys eyes were red and dark veins pulsed under his eyes. Fangs protruded from his gums as he ripped the top of the bag of and gulped down about less than a quarter of the bag before slowing down and drinking only smaller sips. Looking into Elijahs puzzled face Michael explained.

"They forced us to learn control, if you lost it then they would cut you and put metal staples in the wound so it wouldn't heal."

Michael mumbled quietly shivering at the thought.

"You don't have to worry about that here Michael, because-"

Elijah stopped whispering and flashed his fangs to the boy. He smiled at Elijah and nodded before sipping some more of the blood. Amber and Luis stared in slight bewilderment before remembering that they were probably just speaking too quietly for humans to hear. Only moments later the other children came trotting downstairs, Elijah looked up at Ella, seeing her eying the blood bag. He sped over to the fridge and grabbed a couple and threw one to Ella and the rest to Caroline. Giving Caroline a knowing look she nodded and they headed out. After hearing the way the witches taught them control, Elijah realised that most of the children had been subjected to that, meaning that most of these children were vampires...


	9. Ch 9

_**AN~ I had a bit of time on my hands so here's chapter 9**_

 _ **Love E x**_

The children were arriving at the beach with all the adults other than Elijah. Klaus placed an umbrella into the sand as Caroline lauded out some towels. The children made a beeline for the ocean, not being able to wait to splash one another and get on peoples nerves. Everyone was having a laugh, splashing each other and all that. Bonnie gasped as the warm water drenched her. All the kids burst into fits of laughter at Bonnies reaction and Kol was absolutely howling.

"Two can play at that game Mikaelson..."

She muttered. She rose her hand upwards and everyone gasped as a cylinder of water arose from the calm waters behind Kol. Kols brows furrowed in confusion, as he turned around to see Bonnie smirking and then she flicked her wrist. The water crashed down onto a dumbfounded young Mikaelson. Kol emerged again, spluttering with his chocolate hair plastered to his forehead. Ella stood on the shore, hysterical at what happened to Kol, she was bent over clutching her stomach and not being able to stop laughing. Kol waded over to her and sped over to where she stood on the beach, a vengeful smirk playing on his lips. He grabbed her and put her over his shoulder, despite her continuous thumps of her fists against his back and shouts of protest, he threw Ella into the calm, blue ocean. Then all of a sudden, Klaus raced over and threw his younger brother into the ocean as well,

"That's no way to treat a lady brother."

Klaus grinned at his audience and bowed before strolling back over to his mate.

Soon, Madi slipped out of the game unnoticed and sat down next to Caroline. Caroline followed her gaze to where Mason was stood playing chicken, with Mia sat on his shoulders, against Aaron and Ella. _**(AN~ I think this is the game where you sit on each others shoulders and try to knock the other person off, I think it's called chicken but maybe not x)**_ Care had seen this many, many times before and recognised the look she constantly used to wear herself.

"He's a real cutie that Mason."

Caroline leaned in and whispered. Madi jumped back startled, a blush creeping into her cheeks.

"I don't know what your talking about Caroline..."

Madi mumbled, knowing Caroline knew she was lying.

"I think you do Mads."

The adult smirked, not knowing that Aaron was using his vamp hearing. It was accidental at first but he didn't try to stop listening The the girls conversation...

Caroline mimicked locking her lips and throwing away a key,

"I won't say a word, I swear."

Madi blushed and mumbled her thanks.

 ** _Back at the Mansion_**

The doorbell rang, Elijah stood up to get the door, assuming it to be the parents. Mr and Mrs Jones stood at the door and only Mr Anderson stood at the door alongside them.

"Do come in as we have much to discuss."

Elijah addressed, gesturing them in. He heard Mrs Jones cries of delight as she embraced her children for the first time in four years.

"LUIS! AMBER! MY SWEET SWEET BABIES!"

Mrs Jones shrieked. Tears began to stream down the faces of the parents whereas Mr Anderson stood in the corner completely ignoring his child.

"Dad?"

Michael asked, approaching his dad hesitantly.

"Do not call me that... you are no son of mine any more."

The room fell silent and Michael froze with as silent tears began rolling down his face.

"And why is that Mr Anderson?"

Elijah enquired, not hiding the aggressiveness that was in his voice.

"Please do not pretend you do not know what kind of monster _**it**_ ,"

he gestured to Michael,

"is. I want nothing more to do with that creature!"

Michaels knees buckled underneath him, as he took in what his father had said.

"What is he?"

Mrs Jones asked Elijah.

"I know what's happened in that place you know, it was too late to get our babies back once we realised."

She held onto her children slightly tighter, not allowing them to be taken from her again.

"Young Michael here is a vampire Mrs Jones..."

Elijah stared into her eyes, awaiting a reaction. Mrs Jones was glaring daggers at Mr Anderson but suppressed the urge to lash out.

"I live in New Orleans and if you didn't know there's well a large vampire community there... I know someone who would take him in if..."

Mrs Jones pitied the poor boy. After all this trauma he'd thought he'd have a family to welcome him back only to be disowned. Michael stared up at Mrs Jones his eyes alight with awe.

"Y...you would do that f...for me?"

He stuttered. Mrs Jones nodded warmly and pulled the boy into her arms. No child deserved to go through what he's gone through. Elijah smiled at the display of affections before remembering some necessary precautions. He grabbed Mr Anderson by the shoulders and whispered to him.

"You are the true monster and blame yourself for the loss of your son Michael, who was killed in a tragic boating accident. You will mourn him properly as a decent parent should and you shan't have a bad word to say about him. Now leave my island."

Mr Anderson blinked and recited what Elijah had said almost robotically. Elijah walked over to the fridge and pulled out three blood bags.

"These are for the trip as the jet will be leaving soon, and thank you for looking out for young Michael here."

Elijah clapped Michael on the back and said his good byes to the Jones family. Looking at the time, Elijah set about making dinner for when the group returns.

 _ **(AN~ This next part will be what's happened at the beach meanwhile Elijah was talking to the Jones and Anderson's)**_

Aaron pulled Mason of the sidelines of the current game.

"So umm... I overheard a conversation between Blondie and Madi."

Aaron whispered looking towards where Caroline lay in the shade.

"So what?"

Mason asked, clearly not interested.

"Well Madi fancies you and I thought you'd like to know so..."

Aaron shrugged, smirked and wandered towards the game.

"Wait! Aaron!,"

Mason whisper-shouted,

"Madi, like Mia's little sister?"

Aaron nodded. Mason ran his hands through his hair. He really liked Madi. She's like a little sister to him, but he doesn't like her like _**that**_. To make matters worse, he likes Mia...

 _ **Half an hour later**_

Everyone sat in a circle in the sand, each person had a blood bag and was just sitting watching the sun set.

"Who would of thought, after everything we've all been through, that we would end up here with more vampires..."

Ella said, her hand self-consciously moving to the scar on her back.

"You aren't just with any old vampires love,"

Klaus said, his ego not being able to handle being referred to as any old vampires, and gaining the children's interest,

"we're the worst ones that there is, because we're the Originals..."

Caroline rolled her eyes while Ella bolted around, wanting to know if he was serious.

"Are you serious? Like-" She slacked her forhead and exclaimed, "How did I miss it? Klaus is short for Niklaus, the Big Bad Hybrid, Elijah, the eldest and noble brother, Kol the over-protective, flirty one..."

She trailed of and everyone was silent.

"Ella? How'd you know all that?"

Caroline asked, surprised by the girls knowledge. Most people knew The Originals but she spoke of them as if she knows who they are... properly. Ella took a deep breath and began her story.

"My great grandmother knew Kol and they were quite close friends, Angelina Claire. He would tell her all about when he used to practice before left. My great grandmother really liked him so she used to tell my grandmother all the stories of their friendship and what he'd told her of his family. My grandmother told my mother who used to tell me. I've actually got something back at the house that I've got to show him. It's been passed down through my family, along with the stories of Angelina and Kols friendship..."

She trailed off, not noticing the shocked faces of everyone else.

(AN~ Just the reason Kol hasn't piped up is that a little while ago before this conversation started, him and Bonnie headed back up to the house x)

"That's just amazing, who knew that you'd end up back here with him after your ancestors."

Caroline said receiving a warm smile from Ella. Klaus was completely shocked, he'd met this girls great grandmother a few decades ago, Kol would hang around her 24/7. Soon enough a chilly breeze blew in and everyone slowly started to make their way back to the house. Caroline leading, Elena in the middle with towels and Klaus bringing up the rear with the umbrella.

Kol lay sprawled across the couch watching telly with Bonnie leaning against him.

"Kol, can you come here a sec?"

Ella asked gesturing him to come upstairs. Kol followed him up and shut the door behind him before sitting on the edge of Ella's bed.

"What's up darling?" Kol asked, watching as she dug through her drawers.

"Do you remember a witch named Angelina Claire?"

Ella turned around with her right hand balled into a fist.

"Yes she was one of my best friends, but how would you know that..?"

Kol asked suspiciously.

"Because my name is Ella Claire, Kol and Angelina was my great grandmother..."

Kol shook his head in disbelief, completely confused. Ella walked over and opened her fist.

"Angelina used to wear this, she wore it until the day she died and its been passed down in my family..."

She handed him a golden pendant with a square diamond in the middle. He traced his thumb over the tiny letters engraved onto the back of the pendant.

 _For Angelina,_

 _My forever favourite little witch,_

 _-K.M_

"I missed her you know,"

Kol said and to Ella's surprise there were tears in his eyes,

"So much after I had to leave, all I could think of was how much I missed her. And you know, when I came back, well she was gone and I blamed myself for leaving her, and losing her..."

Ella wrapped her arms around him in a warm hug,

"I don't think she would have blamed you. The way she spoke about you to my family, like you were this handsome, funny, over-protective, older brother to her. I can promise Kol, she really loved you."

Ella whispered into his ear. He sniffles and whispered back,

"I am pretty handsome."

Ella slapped him playfully and giggled.

"Come on downstairs, I'm starving and Elijah is an amazing cook."

Kol laughed and the two went downstairs. Elijah wanted to know what had gotten his youngest brother in a good mood but decided to ask him later.

Everyone was sat down on the couches, the floor and wherever else someone would fit. Kol sat on the couch with Bonnie on one side and Ella on the other.

There was loads of laughs about the days events and excitement to what the next days will entale.

"Thanks Elijah."

Ella said as she was the first one to finish her pasta. Soon enough, everyone had wolfed down their food and everyone had settled down to watch a movie. The adults smiled at the sleeping children. They all looked so peaceful and carefree, they weren't but there was now no looming evil hanging over them. No comic book villain waiting to take over. And that felt good.


End file.
